RGB039: Just a Spearow Carrier
is the 11th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Red, Green and Blue came to Indigo League, where each trainer hopes to gain the title of the Champion. Before Red and Blue battle each other, Green meets a mysterious man named Dr. O, who hopes to teach her a valuable lesson through an aerial battle! Chapter Plot At the Indigo League, the trainers gather. The director of Pokémon Club tries to enter, but gets kicked around. Despite being angered, he sees a Spearow. He believes it would be an honorary member, but the trainer takes Spearow back. The trainer also enters with Spearow and sees Red, Blue and Green have registered as well. Red's Poli uses Double Team, causing an opponent's Kabutops to hit an illusion. Poli retaliates and defeats Kabutops. Red is in semi-finals and sees Blue witnessed the battle. Red greets Blue, who points out every winner of the Pokémon League came from Pallet Town. It is a question which trainer will win, so Red and Blue anticipate the battle between each other. Red is ready, but sees Green came as well, who has her female Nidoran hang out with a trainer's male Nidoran. Green tries to persuade the trainer to trade his Butterfree for her Weedle. Red sees Green is using her tricks, who greets him. Red is angered, but surprised Green made it to semi-finals. Green thinks she will win, as she is also a trainer from Pallet Town, shocking Red at that statement. Bill pulls Red, congratulating him on his victories. Bill points out Red will face Blue in this round. Red is discouraged, but Bill comforts him. Meanwhile, Green faces an opponent called Dr. O, whom Red thinks he is weird. The battle starts, as Green sends Jigglypuff and Dr. O a Spearow. The trainers are surprised to see a cute Pokémon like Jigglypuff in the fight, but Red believes she wants to let her opponent's guard, though wonders about that Spearow. Jigglypuff hits Spearow and thinks she already won, but Spearow attacks back using Fury Attack. Jigglypuff sings a song, causing the audience to be sleepy. However, Spearow does not hear the song, being too fast for it. Red tells Green to switch to an aerial battle, but Green admits she has no Flying-type Pokémon. Dr. O sends a Dodrio and a Pidgeot. Red sees that opponent knows Green's weaknesses. However, Dr. O warns Green she shouldn't steal, as this was her lesson. Green is curious about this guy, so has Jigglypuff use Disable, as she sends her Blastoise, who uses Hydro Pump. Blastly bounces off, as Green knows she does not need a Flying-type Pokémon to be in air. The attack causes Dr. O's head wrappings to be taken off. Dr. O tells Green while his Spearow cannot bounce words, it can attack back, so it uses Reflect. This causes the attack to be sent back to Blastly. Green is frightened, so Dr. O points out she is afraid of birds. He remembers she was abducted by a large bird Pokémon when she was five, just when Blue was the same age. Later, he was surprised to see the same Green stealing a Squirtle. Red and Bill know this man, as Dr. O takes his head wrappings off, who was actually Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak knows this trauma with birds caused her to develop a fear. Green orders Blastoise to use Water Gun, but Spearow reflects the attack back. Blastly is defeated, so Oak wins the battle. Oak asks Green why did she steal Squirtle. Green tells her story, as she came from Pallet Town without any parents. She heard about two ten-year-old boys going on a journey and wanted to as well. Her wish was to do the same, to get a Pokémon and start gathering data for the Pokédex. Oak responds she shouldn't steal and gives her a Pokédex, so she is now a true trainer. Green cries at such hospitality, while Bill is also touched by the story. Later, Oak is pleased about the battle. Blue points out that he or Red will have to fight him, depending who wins. Oak admits he already won a championship battling Agatha, so lets Blue and Red fight instead. The announcer points out that Dr. O has withdrawn from the battle, so now the semi-final battle of Red vs. Blue became a final match, making Red excited. Debuts Character Agatha Pokémon *Farfetch'd *Nidoran♂ *Nidoran♀ (Green's) *Weedle (Green's) *Spearow (Prof. Oak's) *Dodrio (Prof. Oak's) *Professor Oak's Pidgeot *Kabutops *Dragonair Move Mirror Move Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters